


You're Gonna Lose That Girl

by candycoatedanxiety



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Timetravelling, alternative universe, philippines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycoatedanxiety/pseuds/candycoatedanxiety
Summary: Manila, 1966. John, Paul, George, and Ringo were in town as part of their tour. All hell breaks loose and Paul was dragged into it. What happened next was pretty unexplainable, at least in their 60s minds.





	You're Gonna Lose That Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my Beatles-based works that I wrote between 2011 and 2012. I know this is an unfinished one.

  
It was 1966 when four young British lads named Paul, John, Ringo and George came to the Philippines for two concerts. They were in the hotel room when John sat up in his bed, holding a city map up for everyone to see.   
  
"I reckon we have to walk around Manila tomorrow," he began, then taking a brief drag from his cigarette.   
  
Ringo came out from the pantry with a cup of coffee, looking curious at John's statement. "What made you think about that?"  
  
"Dunno, really, Ringo," replied John. "It just came."  
  
"How do we sneak out of here, John?" asked George, hugging his legs on the carpet. Paul seconded George's move as he played the first few notes of 1812 Overture on a piano.   
  
"We'll have to wake up early, then," answered John. "Which reminds me…it's already 9 o'clock. We must get to sleep."  
  
"But what time is that 'early', John?" Ringo asked.   
  
"7 AM tops, man," said John as he curled under the blankets.  
  
Ringo frowned slightly. "But I need me forty winks ---"  
  
"---or we'll leave you." John butted in, eyes closed.   
  
Ringo sighed as he returned the cup to the pantry. Paul and George already went to bed.   
  
**  
  
The English lads found themselves walking across Luneta Park at 7:30 in the morning. They concealed themselves with aviator sunglasses and hats, and wore un-Beatles clothes (Well, can you expect them wearing suits in the hot Philippine climate?). They all wore striped shirts and tight jeans and Chuck Taylors. People didn't notice them walking around.   
  
"John, let's hop on a jeep," whispered Paul.   
  
So John hailed a jeep that will lead them to Chinatown. All of them four sat in the jeep, trying their best not to be recognized. John had to change his accent from Liverpudlian to American when he gave their fare to the driver.   
  
"Bayad po, four. Chinatown."  
  
And they enjoyed their jeepney ride with the warm Manila air blowing to their faces.   
  
**  
  
So the boys were now in Chinatown. John kept on telling Paul, Ringo and George about what he learned of the Chinatown. They walked on and on as they saw Chinese and Filipinos mingling with each other. This is one busy town, thought Paul as an old woman stopped him. She was holding a crystal ball.   
  
"Stop, young man, I will tell you your future --- YOU WILL BE LOST."   
  
Paul shook his head in confusion and worry. "Granny, I have no money to pay you for telling my future ---"  
  
"YOU WILL BE LOST AND CONFUSED! YOU WILL THEN MEET A YOUNG WOMAN WHO WILL HELP YOU AROUND TOWN ---"   
  
"Granny, please, I have to go --- "   
  
But to no avail, the old woman repeated her words. Paul was starting to feel frustrated and helpless. George and Ringo were already pulling him away from the soothsayer.   
  
The woman tried to take his sunglasses off but, out of worry, Paul shoved her away. The crystal ball fell off her grip and went straight to the floor. The ball exploded into small shards. Paul, George, Ringo and John stood in their places, frozen and shocked.   
  
The old woman muttered words unintelligibly and then Paul fell on the floor. He lost consciousness as Ringo and John caught him. George then noticed Paul's hand – there were shards stuck on the skin and it bled.   
  
"Paul, lad, wake up," George said, holding Paul's other hand.   
  
"Paul, come on, wake up," said Ringo, talking to him as if he were listening. "You still need to help me in me dating skills wi' women."  
  
John didn't know what to do or say. But one thing was certain for him: what the old woman said about Paul was true.   
  
**  
Paul was lying down in bed. He was unconscious. The boys had no choice but to bring him to the nearest hospital. Their managers were mad at them, so mad that they didn't talk to each other.  
  
"I wish we didn't leave the hotel, John," Ringo said, frowning. He then looked at Paul, then looked at John, who was sitting by the window.   
"Shut up, Ringo," said John in a low voice.   
  
Ringo punched his fist against the wall behind him. "John, you can't say that now! You shutting me up? What we should do is to wait for Paul to wake up!"  
"And leave this country immediately," added George.   
  
John shrugged. He didn't know what to say, nor feel about the situation. All he felt was annoyance towards Paul, what happened to Paul, and what Paul is doing now. He just looked away while Ringo and George sat by Paul's bed.  
  
**  
It has been hours since the boys last talked to each other. Paul has been lying motionless on the bed for long. Their managers have turn impatient over the situation.  
  
"John, Ringo, George, we must leave Paul here," said Brian, out of exasperation.   
  
George stood up, shocked at their manager's decision. "What about Paul? We can't leave him here, can we?"  
  
Brian sighed. "We'll have to."   
  
"NO! I'm staying with Paul," said Ringo. "I'm staying!"  
  
George stood by the bed as his reply, clutching at the sheets. John didn't say a word, but he stood beside Brian.   
  
"If you're leaving, leave us then," said George. "We're taking care of Paul."  
"Fools," muttered Brian. "Paul is in a comatose! No-one knows when he'll wake up! If you boys will not leave, I will cut you off. The Beatles will be gone!"   
  
George and Ringo thought for a moment. It's their careers and their friend's life at stake. But Paul was always on the top of their list when they thought and thought about their decision.   
  
        Ringo finally spoke, "George and I are staying."  
  
        The next thing they heard were footsteps, and the sound of the door closing behind John and Brian.   
  
       "I can't believe John left us," whispered Ringo, sadly.   
       "It's his fault, after all," said George. "Nevermind him."  
  
**  
  
       For days and weeks, George and Ringo took turns in taking care of their unconscious friend while the press circulated the disbandment of The Beatles. John had went on to pursue a solo career. After quite a long time, Ringo and George began to feel hope was fading away for Paul. He hasn't woken up since that day when John left.   
  
"Paul must've decided to not wake up," said Ringo.

"He might've heard us that night," George said. 

"But if Paul dies, I'll still stay here. Will you join me?"

"Of course."

  
       Suddenly, the lights have gone out. Ringo and George scuttled next to Paul's bed to protect their friend. A strong wind blew through the open windows and the lights went on again, only to expose that Paul disappeared. Ringo and George froze in their places upon seeing the empty bed. And a mysterious, bright light shone upon them as they disappeared from the room.   
  
**  
  
Sounds of car horns invaded their empty minds. It was sunny, noisy and hot. Eyes became wide open to the pollution, wonder and shock.   
  
It was Manila, in the year 2009.   
  
Paul, Ringo and George woke up in the middle of EDSA, aboard the MRT. 

  
"What the fook is this?" said George in his characteristic Liverpool accent, jumping from his seat. "Where are we?"

  
Paul stood up and looked around. An elderly woman came by and sat on Paul's seat.   
  
"Oh, good morning, ma'am," greeted Paul, smiling. "Where are we?"

  
The elderly woman bantered, "Are you crazy? You are in EDSA going to Pasay!"  
Paul nodded his thanks as the woman muttered something in Filipino. 

"Paul, we should get off," said George, looking nervous. "We must book a flight to London!"

  
Paul seemed calm, but Ringo was more scared. 

  
"Boys, this is no longer the Sixties!" whispered Ringo as he pointed to a newspaper being read by another passenger. "The date reads 'June 15, 2009'!"

George and Paul looked at each other. They didn't know what to do.   
  
**  
  
The boys have gotten off the train and walked past buildings along Taft Avenue. It was hot and the boys decided to take off their coats.   
  
"This is a curse, a curse indeed," Paul said as he stopped.   
  
"This is a curse because we chose to go with you?" asked Ringo.  
  
"I believe not," replied George. "John went on, he left us."  
  
Paul shook his head. "We must get going."  
  
"Where are we going now?" asked Ringo. "We don't have a map."  
  
Suddenly a girl with eyeglasses stopped by them and gave them an examining look.   
  
"Yes, darling," said Paul, trying his best to smile. "Why are you looking at us?"  
  
The girl replied, "You look familiar."  
  
Paul became startled with the girl's remark. "Us? Familiar?"  
  
"Aren't you the Beatles?" asked the girl.  
  
George sighed. "Yes, we are." Paul gave him a glare.   
  
"But, Paul, I should tell the truth! She spotted us already," replied George.  
  
"Come, come with me," said the girl. "We must talk."  
  
**  
  
"Why are you here?" asked the girl, over a hot plate of pancit canton and a bottle of Coke.   
  
Ringo shook his head. "We don't know, honestly. It's a tall tale, mind you."  
  
"The last thing we remembered was it was still the Sixties and we were in a hospital room. Paul was in a coma after being hit by an old woman at Chinatown. From there, we disbanded."  
  
"And there was a strong wind that entered our room," added George. "Paul disappeared first, then Ringo and me."  
  
The girl sighed. "You time-travelled, that's why."  
  
"Chinatown…Chinatown…Paul! The old woman was right! You will meet a girl who will help you!" said Ringo in delight as he shook Paul.   
  
Paul was serious. "Do you have any idea what happened to John?"  
  
The girl frowned. "He's dead."


End file.
